The present invention relates to lubrication of chain drives, and more particularly to vehicle chain drives such as those of bicycles, motorcycles and the like.
Bicycles and motorcycles have become very popular as off-road vehicles, being used informally as well as in heavily sponsored and highly competitive sporting events. Under these conditions the typical chain drive is subject to excessive wear and jamming caused by contamination with dirt and mud. Chain lubricators for bicycles and motorcycles are known, being disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 653,435 to Garland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,289 to Moldenhauer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,380 to Mann.
The lubricators of the prior art are not entirely satisfactory in that they exhibit one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They are ineffective in providing a desired amount and distribution of lubrication, particularly rough terrain when the flow of lubricant is controlled by hand operation of a pump or valve and/or when there is insufficient control to provide a desired burst of lubrication as well as to inhibit the flow of lubricant; PA1 2. They are subject to excessive contamination and clogging by dirt, mud, and the like; and PA1 3. They are dangerous and difficult to use in rugged terrain in that a rider must release the handlebar with one hand while operating a pump or valve.
Hand-held lubricators are also known, being disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,186 to Manning et al. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,637 to Nellis. Aside from being unsuitable for use while the vehicle is being ridden, these lubricators have limited effectiveness in that they employ aerosol-packaged lubricants that are available in only limited variety.
Thus there is a need for a drive chain lubricator that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.